


Fall for you [larry stylinson one shot]

by can_opener



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Falling In Love, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_opener/pseuds/can_opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a best friend falls but leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall for you [larry stylinson one shot]

He sat there on an empty classroom not far from the tree where the lovebirds settled. The blond blushed profusely as Harry kissed him in the cheek. It hurts Louis to see his own best friend --and the love of his life-- loving another. A tear slips in his eye as the realization dawns near to him. _He'd be leaving for Ireland today._ He couldn't take the fact that he'd be away from him in an indefinite amount of time, but he had to. It was for the good of all.

He walked home alone and lonely and after entering to their house, he immediately bolted to the door which to his mom's dismay. She couldn't blame Louis though. She knew what was like to be away from the person you love. But they had no choice.

On his room, Louis decided that he should write a letter to him as a way to say goodbye. Sighing, he took a pen and a paper, and began writing his heart out.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm so sorry to leave this way. Believe me, I wanted to say goodbye to you personally, but I didn't found the confidence to face you the leave afterwards._

_I'm leaving for Ireland. My dad got a promotion there and we have no choice but to go and live with him there. I have tried every single ploy for the hopes of making the stay but I failed. They told me I would be attending college there. Please don't find me when  I leave. You have Niall and the whole life ahead of you so don't think about me. You can live without me._

_Thank you for everything. Thank you for being there when i lost my money for lunch. Thank you for standing up when I got  bullied. Most of all, thank you for sticking up to your unbelievable best friend._

_You've always been the light of my life. I loved--and still love-- you more than a friend. You are the reason I wake up everyday and face school. Fuck, I'm horrible aren't I? Telling your feelings in a piece of paper is really shitty. But it was meant for the best part anyway._

_When I leave Harry, I want you to promise me to forget everything about me, start a new life and be you okay? You are what you are Harry, and i love you for it._

_I love you Harry and i always will._

_Yours,_

_Louis_

He slipped the letter in the gray mailbox in his house a few hours later. The lights are all shut, and his family was asleep. He says goodbye to him again and leaves.

He'll never forget him. Ever.

* * *

Its been a month since he left England and things were not as great as he once used to be. But at least Louis tells himself he's moving on anyway. He lazily slipped back to the couch and started flipping channels. One channel was showing "How to train your Dragon 2'' Which is him and Harry's favorite. He couldn't help but replace Hiccup's face with Harry's. harry, harry, Harry, Harry. He slapped himself lightly and continue to search for channels.

The doorbell rang and he got up. grumbling who it might be. The doorbell keeps ringing and he yelled, saying he would be coming. He opened the door and got the shock of his life. The stood a tall boy with green eyes and curls he always love. Finally, life opens their untold story again.

"Hi Louis"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first larry fic. Hope you'll like it.


End file.
